


Космос сломался

by norgentum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: Самый одинокий человек на земле безнадежно нажимал на кнопку включения фонаря, забавы ради посылая сигнал бедствия в безжизненный космос. Дыхание растворялось в ледяном воздухе.





	Космос сломался

В воздухе слышался еле уловимый звон. Тонкий, протяжный звук. Он смешивался с шуршанием снега под ногами, и Матиас брел по дороге, как в бреду.

Синие сумерки окутали дома, обволокли горы на горизонте. Белые сугробы расступались перед Матиасом. Остановившись, он запрокинул голову. Серые хлопья кружились, мелькая тут и там, словно по темному небесному экрану поползли «мухи».

Космос сломался.

Тонкий звук, может, кто-то подает сигнал о помощи азбукой Морзе? Кто-то далёкий в опасности, и жители Земли — его последняя надежда…

Снег перестал шуршать: Матиас вышел на расчищенную тропинку перед домом. Дверь сама открылась перед ним, как по волшебству, а в проёме появилась знакомая фигура. Слух Матиаса обострился ещё сильнее, он распахнул глаза и впитывал в себя момент: Эскиль стоит перед ним, за его фигурой — свет и тепло, оно ещё не ощущается, но ждет совсем близко; за Матиасом — темное пространство, снег проносится перед глазами, и Матиас ощущает себя такой же снежинкой, как миллионы тех, что падают с неба, передавая сигнал бедствия.

— Чего застыл? — доносится голос, как из-под воды.

Матиас снимает шапку, смахивает с неё снег и заключает Эскиля в объятия. Он не вырывается, стоит неподвижно, как ледяная скала.

— Матиа-ас, — говорит Эскиль ему в затылок, и на удивление этот звук получается живее, чем вопрос, заданный мгновение назад.

Эскиль смущён, но виду не подаёт.

— Я нагулялся на месяц вперёд! — возбуждённо отвечает Матиас, отпуская Эскиля и входя в дом. Дверь захлопывается, и снежное волшебство исчезает.

Матиас снова здесь, в доме родителей, куда привёз Эскиля в свободную неделю.

— Не кричи, твои уже спят.

 

Отряд кофейных кружек в полной боевой готовности стоял на тумбочке рядом с диваном. Эскиль держал в руке ещё одну и читал книгу.

— Ну нельзя же потреблять кофе в таких количествах… — протянул Матиас. — Ты безумен.

— Абсолютно безумен, — кивнул Эскиль, не поднимая взгляда.

Матиас засмеялся.

— Не надумал сходить проветриться? Кругом очень красиво! И никого нет, как ты любишь.

Эскиль проигнорировал его слова, даже головы не поднял.

— Представь, пушистые сугробы на солнце переливаются серебром, небо идеально, молочно-белое, даже кремовое, еле тёплые лучи ласкают лицо, снежное одеяло расстилается под ногами… — заметив тень удивления на лице Эскиля, Матиас засмеялся: — Я тоже могу как в твоих книжках, неужели ты меня совсем глупым считал? Книжки не убегут, ну пойдем.

Матиас засмотрелся на пар, поднимающийся из кружки Эскиля: кофе заварили недавно, а уже больше половины выпито, что неудивительно. Облака пара завивались, поднимаясь вверх, и на Матиаса снова хлынула эйфория, магия момента. 

И тут же она треснула и разбилась:

— Я никуда не пойду. Меня вполне устраивает отдых в четырех стенах. В четырех теплых стенах.

Матиас улыбнулся, проглатывая горечь. Он отвел взгляд. Мерцание оконного стекла напомнило ему о чем-то, и вдруг он выпалил:

— Может, хочешь покататься на коньках?

Эскиль отложил книгу — но не кружку, вот она, расстановка приоритетов, — и спросил:

— Тут есть каток?

— Недалеко есть озеро. Замерзает намертво, мой старший брат занимался хоккеем и часто там катался.

— О, здорово, — улыбнулся Эскиль, и Матиас просиял. — Ты, думаю, тоже хорошо катаешься?

Повисло молчание. Страх сковал Матиаса, горло сдавило. После недолгого промедления он прокашлялся и повел шеей, разминаясь:

— Конечно!

Эскиль прищурился.

— Тогда сходим туда завтра.

— Заметано! — рассмеялся Матиас. Паника захватила его внутри, но маску веселья разрушить ей не удалось. — Пойду достану коньки, свои и брата, они раздвижные, так что сейчас сделаю их под твои ноги, не уходи.

Пока Матиас бормотал, в голове зрела безумная идея, но его ничто уже не смущало.

 

Кровать, потакая замыслу Матиаса, не скрипнула, когда он поднялся. Молчали и полы, и двери, и ветер за окном успокоился, на улице была чистая ночь. Матиас взял свои коньки и тихонько вышел.

Тонкая светлая прожилка на небе — луна — не освещала пути, поэтому Матиас зажег мощный фонарь, найденный в гараже отца. Свет хлестал по сугробам, прокладывая дорогу к озеру. Оно было недалеко, за вечер выпало мало снега, поэтому ледяное зеркало отозвалось на зов яркого луча.

Матиас поставил сумку, положил фонарь и выдохнул. Было уже почти четыре утра, он не спал сегодня, с трепетом слушая, как домочадцы утихают. Эскиль тоже поздно лег — Матиасу пришлось три часа лежать спиной к нему, притворяясь спящим. Он пожалел, что загнал себя в эту ловушку, но беспокойный ум метался от мысли к мысли, упуская важное.

На берегу росли лохматые ели. Матиасу пришлось карабкаться по снегу и ледяным коркам, чтобы повесить фонарь на ветвь. А еще он понял, что забыл дома перчатки, да и шапку не надел.

«Не беда», — отмахнулся сам от себя Матиас, впихиваясь в коньки.

Было трудно. Он сел в сугроб на краю, натянул коньки на ноги, но не смог встать. Сделав усилие, он ринулся вперед и распластался на льду, поцарапав ладони. Матиас встал на колени, уперся руками вниз — и, наконец, распрямился.

— Ха! — воскликнул он. — Полдела сделано!

Следующим препятствием стало то, что бугристая, с ухабами и провалами поверхность озера — худшая площадка для новичка. В сердце болью отдалось воспоминание о том, как брат пытался научить Матиаса кататься, но Матиас, даже если делал успехи спустя два часа тренировки, в следующий раз вставал на лед как в первый раз, если вообще вставал. В конце концов он бросил это дело, когда брат вырос и уехал в другой город. Успешный студент, успешный работник, успешный руководитель. А у Матиаса — больная, жестокая влюбленность в соседа по комнате и незакрытая сессия.

Матиас не считал, сколько раз падал. Он успокаивал себя бормотанием под нос: «Встань, аккуратно, спину ровно, ноги сгибай, не тормози носками…»

Фонарь в ветвях давал очень мало света, Матиас постоянно спотыкался, потому что не видел ничего под ногами, поэтому он заехал в сугроб и стал продвигаться к дереву. Кора опять ободрала руки, оставив несколько заноз, Матиас вцепился в фонарь, но у него уже болела голова — сколько он здесь вообще? сколько сейчас времени? — и он просто упал в снег, скатившись по сугробу к озеру.

От луны не осталось ничего. Снова пошел снег, повалил с небес, как будто погода решила восполнить дневной пробел.

Только сейчас Матиас понял, насколько обессилел. Он не мог подняться. Особенно в коньках. Уши замерзли, пальцы ныли. Он потянулся в карман за телефоном — и хрипло засмеялся, нащупав только нервно разодранные билеты на электричку.

Матиас раскинул руки и сделал снежного ангела. «Жаль, я не отращу настоящих крыльев», — пронеслось в голове. Он думал об Эскиле. О том, что Эскиль занял все его мысли. О том, что это ненормально, гораздо более ненормально, чем то, сколько кофе Эскиль пьет. Наверное, его сердце просто не выдержало такой нагрузки и разорвалось давным-давно, оставив пустое место и невозможность ответить взаимностью на чьи-либо чувства.

Матиас разглядывал снежинки, которые не таяли, садясь на его нос. Разглядывал столп света, уходящий во тьму, растворяющийся в бело-серой кутерьме. Словно он, Матиас, лежал в стеклянном шаре, приклеенный к полу, и чья-то любопытная рука тряхнула шар, разрешая снегу наброситься на беспомощную фигурку.

Самый одинокий человек на земле безнадежно нажимал на кнопку включения фонаря, забавы ради посылая сигнал бедствия в безжизненный космос. Дыхание растворялось в ледяном воздухе.

Рука постепенно ослабевала, превращая тепло в холодный свет. Матиас засыпал. И ему снился прекрасный сон — он слышал своё имя, слышал, как снег прогибается под чьим-то напором и решимостью дозваться, слышал, как раздвигаются еловые лапы, освобождая путь… слышал, как расступается тьма, нехотя выпуская его из когтей.

И в этом прекрасном сне перед ним появилось лицо Эскиля, украшенное испугом.

— Ты шел на свет? — еле двигая губами, шепнул Матиас.

— Ты просто… просто… — Эскиль захлебнулся эмоциями.

Он ничего больше не сказал, он усадил Матиаса, растёр его голову и лицо шарфом, надел на Матиаса свою шапку, потом то же проделал с руками, отдав ему перчатки. Потом Эскиль взвалил Матиаса на себя и пошел.

Матиас обязательно бы прокомментировал это, будь у него силы, но тут решил заговорить Эскиль, отвлекаясь от дикой тяжести.

— Мне неспроста показалось, что ты стушевался, когда я спросил тебя, но я и подумать не мог, что ты потащишься ночью! на каток! чтобы не облажаться передо мной! Матиас! Больше никогда! — Эскиль тяжело дышал, голос рвался, — никогда! Так! Не! Делай!

Эскиль распахнул дверь ногой и ввалился туда, аккуратно положив Матиаса на пол.

Теперь — дома, в тепле, с надеждой на лучшее — Матиас мог расслабиться и не бояться закрыть глаза. Чувствительность кожи медленно возвращалась, но гораздо быстрее возвращался радостный трепет перед Эскилем. Послышались голоса и шум сверху — сейчас и родители спустятся и не дадут ему потерять ни пальца от обморожения. И на десять секунд раньше, чем они показались в прихожей, Эскиль прошептал Матиасу в губы:

— Прости, что позволял себе игнорировать твою боль.

Матиас никогда не видел настолько прекрасных снов.


End file.
